Siapa yang paling jelek?
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Itachi mendapat tantangan dari seniornya untuk mencari mahluk paling jelek di Konoha dalam waktu tiga hari? Akankah dia berhasil menemukan orang itu? Bad at summary. Hanya sebuah fic singkat sambil menunggu waktu berbuka puasa :) Islamic Content. Enjoy reading :)


**_Siapa yang paling jelek?_**

 ** _Summary :_** Itachi mendapat tantangan dari seniornya untuk mencari mahluk paling jelek di Konoha dalam waktu tiga hari? Akankah dia berhasil menemukan orang itu? Bad at summary. Islamic Content. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** Honestly, I wish I could own Itachi and Kakashi but they belong to **_Masashi Kishimoto_** -sensei. So I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Bismillahirrahmannirrahiim. Hanya sebuah fic singkat sambil menunggu waktu berbuka puasa :) Ber-setting seperti fic Surat Cinta walaupun ceritanya gak berhubungan. Tapi saya persilakan dengan senang hati untuk juga membaca fic itu *promo dikit* Hehehe.

Maaf kalau rada OOC (sebab saya punya perasaan khusus terhadap Itachi XD *plak* /dijitak Endo-san/ , saya masih setia pada Shino. Hehe) alurnya pun cepet, AU dan juga masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini.

Mohon koreksi saya jikalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau apapun. Insya Allah akan segera saya perbaiki. Please no flame. Don't like don't read. Thanks. Enjoy reading. Jazakumullah khairan katsir :)

* * *

Terlahir dengan bakat hebat dan kecerdasan yang tinggi serta wajah yang aduhai, tak lantas membuat seorang Itachi Uchiha besar kepala. Sulung dari dua bersaudara itu tidak pernah menyombongkan kelebihan yang ia miliki. Sang pemuda rupawan senantiasa bersikap ramah dan rendah hati.

Itachi menyelesaikan pendidikan formalnya saat usianya baru saja menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Tak pelak lagi, tawaran demi tawaran menghampirinya untuk menempati posisi bergengsi di pemerintahan maupun militer. Tapi Itachi menolak semua tawaran menggiurkan yang disodorkan padanya. Dia lebih memilih memperdalam ilmu agama di salah satu pesantren terbaik di Sunagakure.

Keputusan Itachi yang sungguh diluar dugaan, menuai banyak protes dari banyak pihak termasuk ayahnya sendiri. Fugaku Uchiha berharap banyak dari anak kesayangannya itu. Dia berharap Itachi bisa memperkuat posisi keluarga Uchiha di pemerintahan dan memuluskan jalannya menjadi penguasa tertinggi di Konoha.

Penolakan terhadap keputusan Itachi juga datang dari sang ibu. Mikoto sudah terlanjur 'mempromosikan' putra sulungnya itu kepada nyonya-nyonya besar dari keluarga bangsawan, seperti Hyuuga dan Yamanaka, sedikit berharap mereka akan mempertimbangkan sang anak sebagai calon menantu mereka sehingga terjalin kekerabatan yang kokoh antar keluarga ningrat tersebut.

Namun, sirna sudah harapan dan impian sepasang suami istri itu. Sang anak sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menimba ilmu agama, mengasah pedang spiritualnya demi membela dan memperjuangkan agama Allah dan RasulNya.

"Cukuplah bagiku kebanggaan bahwa Allah SWT adalah Tuhanku dan cukuplah bagiku kemuliaan bahwa aku adalah hambaNya" Itachi mengutip sebuah kalimat indah dari Ali bin Abi Thalib (ra), saudara sepupu Rasulullah SAW yang merupakan orang termuda yang pertama kali memeluk agama Islam.

 **xoxoxo**

Tahun ini merupakan tahun ketiga Itachi belajar di pesantren. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu selalu menyempatkan diri mudik ke Konoha setiap bulan Ramadhan hingga memasuki beberapa hari pertama di bulan Syawal.

Konoha tidak banyak berubah dalam satu tahun belakangan. Selalu gegap gempita menyambut bulan Ramadhan yang penuh berkah. Para penduduk tetap menjalankan aktifitasnya dengan semangat meski berpuasa. Umbul-umbul beraneka warna menghiasi setiap jalan di Konoha. Kemeriahan Ramadhan bahkan melampaui kemeriahan malam pergantian tahun.

Tak hanya itu, setelah matahari terbenam, lampu-lampu penerangan jalan dan juga lampu-lampu didepan rumah penduduk dipadamkan. Sebagai gantinya, deretan nyala obor yang berasal dari bambu berukuran satu setengah meter yang dipancangkan di pinggir jalan, mengiringi langkah semua warga yang hendak menunaikan shalat tarawih berjamaah di masjid raya.

Itachi selalu merindukan suasana Ramadhan di kampung halamannya. _"Alhamdulillah."_ dia mengucap syukur kepada Rabbnya karena masih diberikan kesempatan untuk merasakan indahnya bulan suci di kampung halamannya bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya.

Sore itu Itachi memutuskan untuk berbuka puasa bersama para pemuda dan tokoh masyarakat di masjid. Dia sudah datang ke masjid sejak pukul empat sore untuk membantu panitia yang bertugas sore itu menyiapkan hidangan berbuka bagi para jamaah, musafir dan siapapun yang ingin merasakan kebersamaan saat berbuka.

Beberapa orang menyapa pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu, ada yang sekedar menanyakan kabar atau ingin berbincang sejenak melepas kangen. Tak jarang dari mereka pun, banyak yang memberikan pujian padanya. Itachi menyambut mereka semua dengan ramah dan rendah hati, tak pernah sekalipun senyuman hilang dari wajah tirusnya.

"Seperti biasa, kau populer sekali yaa" bukan pujian, bukan pula lontaran kecemburuan yang meluncur dari seseorang yang sejak tadi mengamati Itachi dari belakang. Itachi mengenali suara itu. Suara yang selalu terdengar malas dan tidak bersemangat. Namun siapa yang menyangka kalau suara itulah yang selalu mengatakan petuah dan nasehat yang kadang tak terpikirkan dan tak disadari olehnya bahkan siapapun.

"Kakak seperguruan!" Itachi berbalik dan menyambut orang itu dengan senyuman riang yang tak dibuat-buat. Kakashi mengucapkan salam, tersenyum dibalik topengnya. Sang junior menjawab salamnya dan tanpa sungkan mengajaknya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu. Kedengarannya seperti murid-murid dari perguruan silat saja" ujar Kakashi. Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kakashi memang kakak seperguruannya karena menuntut ilmu di pesantren yang sama.

Keduanya pun cukup akrab karena memiliki latar belakang yang mirip. Sama-sama jenius dan berbakat dan sama-sama menolak suguhan mewah duniawi karena lebih memilih kehidupan yang sederhana untuk menekuni disiplin spiritual. Kakashi sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di pesantren lebih dulu. Kini, dia menjadi salah satu pengajar di akademi Konoha dan pembimbing di majelis.

"Itachi, apa kau mau ku beritahu hal yang menarik?" tanya Kakashi setengah berbisik. Sepasang mata delima langsung berbinar mendengar kata 'menarik' terucap dari mulut sang senior. Apapun yang menarik menurut Kakashi, pastilah memang sesuatu yang menarik baginya pula.

Terkadang Itachi senyum-senyum sendiri ketika menyadari banyak kemiripan antara dirinya dengan Kakashi. Mungkin mereka memang kakak-beradik, beda ayah beda ibu namun satu guru.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Apa hal menarik itu, Kak?" dan Itachi selalu kelepasan memanggil seniornya seolah Kakashi adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus menyelesaikan sebuah tantangan" Kakashi tampak tak keberatan dipanggil demikian. Dia hanya tak suka dipanggil kakak seperguruan oleh Itachi karena terdengar terlalu formal baginya.

"Apa tantangannya?" terbersit sedikit rona kecewa di wajah Itachi, tapi dirinya tetap penasaran dengan tantangan dari sang senior. Dia pun mendengarkan dengan seksama tantangan apa yang hendak diberikan Kakashi padanya.

"Temukan mahluk paling jelek di Konoha dalam waktu tiga hari" Kakashi mengatakannya dengan santai seperti menyiratkan kalau itu bukan perkara yang sulit.

"APAAA? Kenapa tantangannya sulit sekali? Dan kenapa aku cuma diberi waktu tiga hari?" rupanya tantangan itu cukup sulit bagi Itachi yang terkenal jenius. _Menemukan mahluk paling jelek di Konoha dalam waktu tiga hari? Memangnya ada? Dimana aku bisa menemukannya? Dan kenapa waktunya mepet sekali?!_

"Aku yakin kau akan menemukannya dalam waktu tiga hari. Kau kan anak pintar" Kakashi tersenyum menyemangati seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak juniornya. Kemudian dia bangkit dan menuju mimbar untuk mengumandangkan adzan Maghrib, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih termangu memikirkan tantangan tersebut.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Hari pertama_**.

Siang hari ketika Itachi tengah berjalan-jalan di pinggir desa, dia bertemu dengan seorang pemabuk yang sedang tidur di emperan toko yang sudah lama tutup. Dia menggenggam sebotol minuman keras yang sudah kosong. Bau alkohol yang menyengat tercium disekitar pemabuk itu, menandakan bahwa dia meneguk minuman haram itu belum lama.

"Ini dia, orang yang paling jelek di Konoha. Disaat setiap orang tengah berpuasa, dia malah mabuk-mabukkan. Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan jawaban dari tantangan senior Kakashi!" Itachi merasa senang karena akhirnya dia bisa menemukan orang paling jelek hanya dalam sehari.

Pemuda tampan itupun melangkah riang menuju masjid dengan hati gembira. Namun, setelah melaksanakan shalat Dzuhur, ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya,

"Belum tentu. Sekarang dia mungkin masih mabuk-mabukkan seperti itu, tapi siapa tahu saat di akhir hayatnya, Allah memberinya hidayah dan dia pun meninggal dengan _khusnul khotimah_. Sedangkan aku yang selama ini menimba ilmu agama dan rajin beribadah, malah dikehendaki _suul khotimah_ saat akhir hayatku. Jadi pemabuk itu bukan orang paling jelek"

 ** _Hari kedua._**

Pagi hari ketika Itachi mengantar sang ibu ke pasar, dia melihat seekor anjing yang menjijikkan rupanya, bulunya kusut, tubuhnya kering kerontang dan dipenuhi kudis. Itachi bergumam pelan,

"Nah! Sudah ketemu sekarang. Mahluk paling jelek di Konoha pastilah anjing ini. Sudah haram dimakan, kudisan, tampangnya jelek lagi" Dia pun gembira karena merasa telah mendapat jawaban dari tantangan tersebut. Namun, setelah shalat Dhuha, dia kembali merenung,

"Anjing itu kalau mati, habis perkaranya. Dia tidak dimintai tanggung jawab oleh Allah SWT atas perbuatannya. Sedangkan aku, kelak aku pasti dimintai pertanggung jawaban atas semua perbuatanku di dunia. Kalau aku banyak melakukan perbuatan dosa, pastilah Allah akan memasukkanku ke neraka."

 ** _Hari ketiga._**

Dengan wajah layu dan langkah gontai, Itachi menemui seniornya di masjid. Tak seperti biasanya, Itachi menjawab salam orang-orang yang menyapanya dengan senyum lemah yang tentu saja mengundang heran semua orang yang tengah menunggu waktu berbuka puasa di masjid. Ada apa dengan Itachi yang biasanya selalu ceria?

"Ada apa denganmu, Itachi? Tampangmu kusut sekali. Apa kau sudah menemukan mahluk itu?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada santai, tak peka dengan kegundahan yang dirasakan adik kelasnya.

"Sudah. Aku lah mahluk yang paling jelek di Konoha atau bahkan di dunia ini" Itachi menjawab lirih. Kakashi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau hanya butuh waktu tiga hari untuk menjawabnya." sekali lagi Kakashi menepuk bahu juniornya, menunjukkan kebanggaannya pada Itachi. Dia yakin Itachi akan menemukan jawabannya dengan mudah.

"Jadi apa hal menariknya, Kakak seperguruan?" Itachi menagih janji sang senior karena dia sudah berhasil menjawab tantangannya. Dia menatap kakak kelasnya lekat-lekat, mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kakashi agar bisa menyimak dengan baik. Kakashi menghela napas sejenak sebelum memberitahukan hal 'menarik'nya.

"Dia (yang tawadhu/rendah hati), jika bertemu dengan anak-anak dibawah umur atau yang lebih muda darinya, dia akan merendah seraya berkata : 'Dia ini belum bermaksiat, sementara aku sudah banyak bermaksiat. Dia tentu lebih baik dari aku'

Sementara jika bertemu dengan orang yang lebih tua, ia akan berkata : 'Dia sudah lebih lama menyembah Allah daripada aku'

Jika bertemu dengan orang yang alim, ia akan berkata : 'Dia diberi sesuatu yang belum aku capai, memperoleh sesuatu yang belum aku peroleh, mengetahui apa yang belum aku ketahui dan beramal dengan landasan ilmu.'

Dan jika bertemu dengan orang bodoh pun, ia akan berkata : 'Dia bermaksiat kepada Allah atas dasar ketidaktahuannya, sementara aku bermaksiat kepadaNya dengan segala pengetahuanku dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhir hayatnya dan akhir hayatku'

Bahkan terhadap orang kafir, ia merendah dan berkata : 'Siapa tahu di akhir hayatnya, dia akan memeluk Islam dan menutup usianya dengan amal baik dan siapa tahu di akhir hayatku, aku akan menjadi kafir dan menutup usiaku dengan amal buruk" Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya yang ia kutip dari sebuah buku yang menguraikan perangai luhur nan mulia penghulu para wali, Syekh Abdul Qadir Jailani (ra).

Itachi tertegun sejenak, meresapi petuah bestari sang sufi mengenai _ihwal tawadhu_ yang mulai menyelinap syahdu kedalam sanubarinya. Ia pun mengucap tasbih, memuji Sang Ilahi yang telah menciptakan guru spiritual seperti beliau. Tak lupa memanjatkan shalawat kepada Rasulullah yang memiliki keturunan yang begitu shalehnya dan menghadiahkan Al-Fatihah untuk sang Nabi SAW dan juga untuk Syekh Abdul Qadir Jailani (ra).

 _Masya Allah. Laa quwwatta illa billah_ , Itachi dan Kakashi memuji Sang Khalik atas nikmat ilmu yang mereka dapatkan.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Penjelasan Kakashi dinukil dari Buku Pintar Tasawuf : Memahami Spiritual Islam dan Tarekat dari Ahlinya, Penerbit : Serambi yang saya kutip dari Sdr. Abdul Muaz (Kompasiana, 03-09-2012) Semoga keberkahan selalu dilimpahkan kepada beliau dan juga kita semua. Aamiin yaa Rabbal alaamiin :)

Alhamdulillah bisa bikin fic tentang Itachi, setelah sekian lama terlunta-lunta mencari ide ceritanya :') yah~ walalupun idenya juga cuma seadanya, but feel free to critic and review yaa minna-san. Thanks :)

Untuk Endo-san yang sangat mencintai Itachi Uchiha :D semoga kamu menyukai Itachi dalam fic ini walaupun sangat jauh berbeda dengan versi Kishimoto-sensei yang begitu spektakuler :D Hehehe.


End file.
